Pretty Girl
by Cedrics'future'wife
Summary: Hermione and Draco romance. Based on Sugarcult's song Pretty Girl.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the lyrics to Sugarcults song Pretty Girl. I just put them together.**_

Hermione and Draco had been dating ever since their 7th year when Draco had came back to Hogwarts and confessed to McGonagall that he had been forced into killing Dumbledore. He had then joined the order as a spy seeing as Snape had yet to return. It was 3 years from then and him and Hermione were sitting at her kitchen table in her flat. Their relationship had progressed much since their 7th year and they were soon to be married.

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

"Hermione we need to talk" Draco said placing his mug of coffee on the table.

"Okay chute" she said giving him a confused look.

"I am not who you think I am" Draco said waiting to go on.

"What do you mean Draco?" Hermione said placing her mug in front of his.

"Well lets see where do I start" he said leaning back in his chair, " In the summer of our 6th year I was gave a mission by the dark lord".

"Yeah but then you came back and became a spy for us," she said not quite understanding where this was going.

"No that was my mission," he said looking at her "My mission was to make you fall in love with me".

"What?" she said standing up and backing away from Draco.

"Get you to fall for me because he wanted me to" he said standing up and walking towards her.

"After I fell for you then what?" she asked now pressed against a wall with nowhere else to go and him getting closer.

"Leave" Draco replied.

"Why?" she asked now almost in tears.

"Because it would make you weak then he would kill you" he said.

"Well you succeeded," she said turning her back on him to walk into her living room.

"Hermione it all changed though I fell back" he replied following her.

"Get out" she said with her back still turned towards him.

"What?" he said.

"I SAID GET OUT" she screamed through tears.

Draco walked over towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Get out" she repeated through a sob.

So Draco left her there crying in her living room. She cried for two days strait. She did not eat or drink nor did she even move. She just sat there thinking about him and everything that they had shared and how it had all been a lie.

_and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

It was another two years before Draco heard about Hermione. He thought of her everyday and how it would have been better to have not told her but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He was sitting in a large kitchen with a bowl full of cereal in front of him reading the Daily Prophet. The article read:

**Potter-Granger Marriage**

**Harry Potter, one of the most eligible bachelors, is to be married this Saturday to Miss Hermione Granger. The wedding is a non-invitation wedding. The two have been engaged for almost a year and a half and are now finally going to tie the knot. The wedding will be held on the grounds of Hogwarts where the two became friends. As you may remember she stood by Harry in all his adventures so it is a great pleasure to all the wizarding community that they will be married. **

**For more turn to page A6.**

Draco nearly choked on the mouthful of cereal he had just put in his mouth. Hermione was going to be married how is that possible. Didn't she still love him?

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

Little did Draco know Hermione still loved him with all of her heart but he had hurt her and she didn't want to be hurt again so she took the easy way out. She was not to excited about the big day she just hoped that nothing bad would happen this time. She wanted to marry Draco so bad but he could not break her heart again and she knew that was all that would come out of her and him. So she had dropped it there and was now getting married to Harry.

_and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

The days seemed to fly by and it was Saturday in no time. Hermione was in a room that was just big enough for her and Ginny to be in. She was almost fully ready. Her hair was done in ringlet curls the bulled up with a couple pieces hanging down to frame her face. Her veil was placed inside her bun and was made of pure pink lace. She had a long flowing traditional wedding dress that was sleeveless and had a tad bit of pink lace in the bottom right hand corner. They had decided that they were going to have a muggle wedding. She was only wearing a light lip-gloss and glitter but it made her even more beautiful. The only thing she had left to do was to find her shoes that seemed to have grown legs and walked off.

After that the wedding passed by like she was just watching from the sidelines. She didn't seem to have any input or anything. Once it was over and she was at the reception she began to cry. Everyone around her thought it was because she was so happy, but Hermione knew that it was because she wanted Harry to be Draco and knew that it would never be.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_pretty girl... pretty girl..._

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of yourhead. _

it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love...

AN: Okay I know I ended it mean but if you get lucky I might right a sequel. Okay please no flames. Please Review.


End file.
